<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flinders by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990353">Flinders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo'>RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Introspection, It's mutual pining but Than doesn't know it, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his best efforts to care, sometimes Zagreus is still careless.  Thanatos is still coming to terms with how it affects him.</p><p>A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based on <a href="https://risualto.tumblr.com/post/635457242331824128/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story">this prompt list</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flinders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustinia/gifts">Iustinia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr.</p><p>I know everyone in the ThanZag fandom has probably read a story similar to this like 20,000 times, and yet, that won’t stop me from adding another version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Thanatos isn’t often prone to fits of nostalgia as it would hardly do for Death Incarnate to be too attached when his job is to sever the mortal soul from its flesh and cast it into eternity.  But, he thinks, as helpless and pathetic as a butterfly with shredded wings, this is about Zagreus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Floating suddenly becomes difficult, so much so that Thanatos finds himself unable, and again, he thinks of a butterfly torn (<em>pierced</em>) as he stands in this glade of Elysium.  There are dark, dead places in the grass, and it all smells faintly of smoke which curls around in Death Incarnate’s chest and burns him.  He is too cold for such feelings to survive in him.  Perhaps if he could see inside himself, it would resemble these footprints in the grass: a scorched, desperate, <em>desolate</em> wasteland where the illusion of life smolders and falls to ash.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, simply as could be, new threads of green begin to weave their way up through the destruction, and Thanatos knows that his heart is nothing like the fields of Elysium.  It is a simple comparison, really: while the power of Hades ensures that paradise is eternal, no matter how brazenly or violently disturbed, there is no such hope to rejuvenate the similar craters Zagreus’s burning stride has left in Thanatos.  When the flinders of his anger burn out, there will be nothing left.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>